


Good Morning

by nirroca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Josephine wakes with Leliana beside her in her bed, and in the quiet light of the early morning confessions are made.
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solas_Dreadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/gifts).



> Just a little something for Smutquisition, and I had fun playing with two of my favourite women in the Dragon Age world. Enjoy and I hope I did them justice!

There was a tenderness in Leliana that she had always felt, but never seen.

But even underneath her tenderness, there was steel. A strength forged over the years that she wore like armour.

She supposed she was lucky to consider her a confidant. A friend even.

Luckier still to wake with her beside her in her bed, red hair rumpled and face relaxed in sleep. She was beautiful at rest, the lines on her face relaxed and the pinched expression that was always there gone.

Leliana had come to her the night before as she sat working quietly at her desk, a distraction bearing red wine and a mischievous grin. They had spent the night talking about their pasts, Leliana sharing more with her than Josephine thinks she has with anyone for a very long time. Thoughts of the past lead to hopes for the future, Leliana’s inauguration for Divine fast approaching.  
  
  


_ ‘Victoria’ the name that Leliana had chosen for Divine rolls warmly off her tongue - and Josephine’s heart swells with pride and something she can’t quite name. Maybe it's the thought of losing the closeness that had grown between them over the months they had worked together. Maybe it's the flutter of affection and the heat that she feels when Leliana says her name. She’d never thought it possible, but each time “Josie” rolled smoothly from Leliana’s accented tongue something in her stirred, and the crush she had on the older woman grew a little bit stronger. _

_ It wasn’t a crush though? Was it?  _

_ After finishing off the wine they settled on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. Leliana was close enough for her to feel the heat of her, and maybe it was the liquid courage tingling in her veins but she found that she wanted to be closer to her. To touch. To taste.  _

_ Leliana grins at her softly when she reaches up to untie the knot of the scarf that is tied snuggly around her neck. If she didn’t know any better she would think Leliana was teasing her as she slowly pulls on the silken material. She flushes, blinking slowly at the cool sensation of it dragging softly against her throat. Leliana’s breath is warm against her as she rests her chin on the roundness of her shoulder, a thoughtful look on her face. _

_ Moments pass and warm breath was replaced briefly by warmer lips, and Josephine leans into her touch as Leliana’s nose brushes against the heated skin of her neck. It had been so long since she had been intimate with another so she feels herself melt at the gentleness of Leliana’s affection. _

_ Leliana pulls away when she sighs, the warmth of her lingering on her skin sending a tingle down her spine. _

_ Quietly, and with tenderness and sincerity she doesn’t think she’s ever seen before - a tenderness that almost makes her look vulnerable and unsure of herself, two things Josephine has never thought of Leliana as - Leliana asks a simple question that she had long hoped for, but never expected to be asked.  _

_ “Can I kiss you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Please” _

_ The rest of the night after that is a blissful haze, and the only thing she really knows is the sure and steady confidence Leliana touches her with and the feelings that came with it. At some point, when clever hands had found their way to the heat between her legs, Josephine pulls away. The fingers that had been stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh pause and a brief look of concern flashes across Leliana’s face. _

_ ‘Is this ok?’ Leliana’s words are unspoken but Josephine knows her well enough to read her doubt. _

_ “It's fine. Perhaps we should retire somewhere a little more private?” _

_ The trip to Josephine’s quarters was hurried, and in the dark alcoves of the sleeping garden courtyard Leliana kisses her to the point of distraction, and she can feel her grin each time her lips meet her own with growing desperation. _

_ The door had barely closed behind them when Leliana pushes her against the hard timber, the silk of her dress scratching on the grain. The sharp sound of metal clicking shut as Leliana locks the door makes her flush, the heat of Leliana’s gaze burning her like a touch. _

_ Her heartbeat thrums in her ears and she waits, neither of them sure if they should make the first move. _

_ Leliana snorts in amusement, her blue eyes hidden as she shakes her head with a grin. _

_ “Do you want this?” Leliana asks her. The question catches her by surprise because she thought Leliana of all people knew her well enough to know that neither of them would be in this position if she didn’t want it. But if Leliana needed to be sure - needed the reassurance that she was wanted and welcome, Josephine would gladly give it to her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I want this. I want  _ you _. Have for some time.” Josephine confesses, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest finally saying it out loud.  _

_ Leliana’s only reply is a smile and a searing kiss before dropping to her knees. Her glowing copper hair disappears underneath the hem of Josephine’s skirts, and she cries out when Leliana hitches her thigh over her shoulder and kisses her sex in one fluid motion. She always suspected she was a skilled lover, but it was another thing to experience it first hand. _ _   
_   
  


Josephine rubs her thighs together at the memory of Leliana’s touch, the friction doing nothing to satisfy the need that had grown given her train of thought that morning. 

“I’d ask what you’re thinking about, but I suspect I already know,” Leliana’s amused tone is quiet, but it still startles her in the silence of the dim morning.

“Good morning,” Josephine flushes, blushing at the thought of Leliana knowing how her mind has been occupied since waking.   
  
“It is,” Leliana murmurs, shifting to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder.

“Is it?”

“Hmm.”

Josephine laughs as Leliana trails soft kisses along her collarbone, pausing when she meets the delicate hollow of her throat.

“Waking beside a beautiful woman? What more could I want?”

Josephine looks down to see the sincerity in Leliana’s sharp blue eyes, and she reaches up to gently stroke her cheek, tucking an errant strand of red hair behind her ear. 

“Is this all you want?” Josephine asks, swallowing thickly around the emotion that is tight in her throat. She didn’t want to ruin this, but she needs to know what  _ this _ was between them. 

“I… I know I want…” Leliana pauses, biting her lip. Josephine feels her heartbeat race in her chest. As well as she thought she knew the woman, she knew that Leliana had more secrets than she could ever know.

“You know I care a great deal about you Josie,” Leliana murmurs quietly, tracing the creases in the bedsheet with the tip of her finger. “The better part of me would say that I - that I love you.”

The air in the room seems to still, and Josephine’s pulse races through her ears like a herd of galloping bronto. Leliana’s quiet confession was more than she could have ever hoped for, but the vulnerability in her expression reassures Josephine of her sincerity. 

“Ambassador Montilyet lost for words,” Leliana murmurs quietly - almost to herself - in the silence that hangs in the air after her confession.

“I - I suppose I am,” Josephine laughs weakly. “And I suppose I could also say that I love you.”

“Really?” Leliana smiles. Dimples - a rare sight - punctuating full cheeks and eyes crinkled with happiness.   


“ _ Really _ ,” Josephine shifts, pushing Leliana back into the plushness of the bed as she hovers over her. Leliana leans into her touch as she strokes her cheek and with her confidence buoyed by shared affection, Josephine takes the lead and kisses Leliana with a full heart.

Unhurried, Josephine savours the feel of her, committing the softness of her lips to memory after the haste of the night before. The warmth of the body beneath her, that rises at her touch. The taste of Leliana’s moan is sweet when she pushes her thigh between her knees, and the heat of Leliana’s sex feels like a brand on her skin as she begins to grind against her.

Josephine savours the trust that Leliana has in her as she pulls away from her kiss to catch her breath. She knew enough about Leliana’s past to know that letting another have control in such an intimate way was rare, and she silently vows to never break such a precious thing. 

Leliana arches into her with a whimper as Josephine traces open-mouthed kisses down the elegant column of her throat, pausing to suckle at the pulse that beats strongly at the base of her neck as her hands tease the warm skin of her breasts with a feather-light touch. Coaxing the pleasure from Leliana’s body was almost like a negotiation, and if there was one thing Josephine knew it was how to get what she wanted.

And what she wanted right now was for Leliana to sing for her, like the bird she was named after.

Leliana moans, her hips stuttering in their motion when Josephine pinches a pert nipple between her fingers, rolling it between them before she soothes it with a gentle swipe of her thumb. Her fingers are replaced with her lips and a whimpering gasp of ‘ _ Josie _ ’ is the only encouragement she needs to keep going.    
  
It's fascinating to watch the flush that spreads across the pale expanse of Leliana’s skin. The silvery scars that litter her chest and belly, though shocking at first do little to mar the beauty of their bearer. And if anything they are a testament to the strength of the woman that lived through such things and came through the other side.

Josephine kisses a trail of freckles, her lips finding their way back to the mouth that she had come to miss whilst her attentions were elsewhere. A mouth that greets her with a warm hunger, betraying how close Leliana was to the edge. Leliana’s hips stop in their rhythm against her thigh and Josephine shifts, kneeling as her hand reaches down to help Leliana reach the climax she craves.

She groans when her fingers are greeted by wet heat, slipping easily through her folds before she circles her clit lightly, the small bundle growing hard under her touch. 

“Josie  _ please _ ,” Leliana moans as she strokes her entrance with a long finger.

“Have patience Leliana,” Josephine teases with a grin, any response Leliana might have made dying in her throat as she slides a finger easily into her slick heat. She can feel Leliana’s grin against her lips as she grips Josephine’s waist, her blunt nails scratching down the planes of her back when she adds another finger - bringing her attention to her own arousal burning low in her belly. 

Leliana opens herself fully to her, strong thighs gripping her waist keeping her steady as she gives her what she needs. Thumb rubbing a steady rhythm against her clit as her fingers curl within her, searching for the spot she knows will give them both what they want. She knows she's found it when the walls that grip her so tightly flutter, the body beneath her trembles. She knows Leliana is close, and the squeeze of her thighs tries to coax her to move faster, but Josephine is patient and keeps her steady pace, grinning at this impulsive side of Leliana.

Her patience is rewarded when Leliana keens, arching into her as best she can when she finally climaxes, the strong pulse of her walls pulling her fingers deeper as she keeps stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her as she coaxes Leliana through her orgasm.

Josephine watches with awe as Leliana catches her breath, the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose darkening in the glow of Leliana’s flushed cheeks. With slow blinks, sapphire blue eyes watch her, the same affection that has always been there shining warmly in her irises. But there is something new in Leliana’s gaze that makes Josephine’s heart feel too big for her chest, and she knows it's the love she confessed to earlier, no longer hidden away like a secret.    
  
“ _ You _ ,” Leliana sighs with a laugh. Josephine takes a moment to savour the sight before her. Leliana, pale in the early morning light flushed and radiant. Copper hair splayed around her, halo-like and framing her beautiful face - a stark contrast to the white linen of her bedclothes.

“What?” Leliana asks, her grin sobering under Josephine’s gaze. 

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Josephine murmurs, steadying herself with a hand on the headboard, leaning forward to kiss Leliana again. 

She pauses when Leliana reaches up to stop her with a hand on her chest, her only reply a smirk when Josephine looks at her in confusion. 

“I would be remiss if I let our Ambassador start her day already stressed,” Leliana grins suggestively. Josephine doesn’t have time to ponder what her words mean when Leliana, nimble as ever, pushes herself down the mattress coming to rest between the apex of her thighs.

Leliana kisses the seam of her thigh, her nose brushing the coarse hairs that guard the heat of her sex. The warmth of Leliana’s breath teases her as a whine of protest builds in her throat, dying when strong hands reach up to grip the tops of her thighs. Leliana’s mouth is warm when it finally kisses her, the tongue softly stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves is all she can think about. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Josephine hisses, her grip on the headboard white-knuckled when Leliana sucks her clit sharply, her hum of amusement sending a thrill through her.

Leliana’s fingers dig into the firmness of her thighs as her mouth moves in a rhythm that sends a tingle through Josephine’s entire body. She can feel Leliana grin as she slowly begins to rock her hips, the old timber of the headboard creaking as she holds herself steady. All she can think of is the warm mouth hot against her, the nose that brushes her sensitive clit with each twist of her hips, and it doesn’t take long for the arousal she’s felt all morning start to burn.

Given how satisfying it was to give Leliana pleasure at her own hand she was surprised she’s lasted as long as she has under Leliana’s confident touch. 

Leliana holds her steady as the heat in her belly builds, and with one last swirl of her tongue and a strong suck of her clit Josephine feels herself shatter, her moan loud to her ears as Leliana continues. Her skilled tongue coaxing the pleasure out of Josephine, not stopping until she knows she’s taken everything Josephine can give. 

She collapses with a sigh beside Leliana, the need for physical touch strong as she curls into her seeking the warmth of her skin. She feels her grin as Leliana kisses her way up her arm, can hear the affection in her soft laugh as thin fingers cup her face. Sighs into the warmth of Leliana as she kisses her slowly, savouring the moment of peace before the chaos of the day ahead of them. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Josephine asks earnestly, hoping that their earlier confessions would take root, and grow into something more.   
  
“Of course my love,” Leliana reassures her softly, the shining blue of her eyes open and unguarded.

A quiet feeling of calmness stretches between them, the only sound is the steadiness of each others breath and the feeling of gentle hands caressing the softness of each other's skin. Neither of them is willing to leave the warmth of each others embrace. Not just yet. 

Eventually, Leliana breaks the silence and Josephine laughs at her words, the sound honest and coming from deep within her chest.   
  
“I told you it was a good morning.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
